Be my Valentine
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko celebrate love on Valentine's day. Warning:yaoi


Yeeeee, I have many other important things to do and one story to complete but I just couldn't stop myself from writing one of those valentine days's fic. God my Ignorance amuses me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Be my Valentine**

The morning sunshine was bathing the super luxury apartment of the great novelist Usami Akihiko in its golden glory and the weather was just perfect for the lovers to relish the hot and happening Valentine's Day. The spring was blossoming and rejuvenating the winter's withered and monotonous features with its magical touch. And like every year the lovers were thinking about the perfect presents to make the day fruitful and Takahashi Misaki was no exception to this general rule though the word "lovers" was still uncomfortable to him.

'Usagi-san'

Misaki spoke while having a traditional Japanese breakfast with Usagi in the huge dining place.

'Yes, Misaki?'

'What would you like for lunch? I would like to cook something special.'

Akihiko's eyes narrowed, grinning from ear to ear and giving Misaki goose bumps, he spoke firmly.

'You Misaki.'

Misaki paled though he guessed the answer right from regular experiences.

'You pervert, I am asking for food here.'

'I know and Misaki is so delicious.'

Without further conversation, they ate the food contently though Misaki was constantly fidgeting in his seat under Usagi's hungry and heated gaze.

Coming out from the shopping mall, Misaki checked the things he bought and was happy to find all the ingredients for making the lunch. But still the fact that he still couldn't buy a gift for his lover was holding him back from being the happiest.

A pen, chocolates everything were already given for different occasions and buying a teddy would only add to the overflowing collections, so Misaki was having a hard to invent a new suitable gift for Akihiko. But the perseverance paid off when he saw a red necktie displayed at a shop. Akihiko had a typical habit of wearing ties almost all the times but Misaki had never seen him wearing a tie of that particular color, the color that was somewhere between deep red and scarlet.

Staring at it for a long time, Misaki decided to buy it and gift it to Akihiko, after all red is the color of love.

'I am home.'

Misaki announced his presence and on the next moment a pair of large hands hugged him from behind.

'Misaki, I was waiting for you.' Akihiko whispered nibbling Misaki's ear.

'ah.'

'Misaki, today is Valentine's Day, we should be making lots of love to celebrate it.'

Akihiko slipped his hands under Misaki's shirt and pinched one perked nipple while sucking on Misaki neck.

'Usa .. Usagi-san, I have to cook for the-

'I told you I want you, Misaki. No need to cook.'

Misaki tried to escape from the alluring embrace, tumbling both of them on the couch in the process. Akihiko was satisfied with the new position and pushing his body against Misaki's and holding Misaki's wrist above his head, he started to kiss the quivering lips. He dipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth and sucked on Misaki's tongue. Misaki's resistance was gradually fading away with the progress of Akihiko's onslaught.

Just when the couple was lost in the arousing foreplay, Aiwaka stormed into the room perturbing them.

'Akihiko, you haven't finished the novel yet and yesterday was the last day to finish it, people are waiting to have the book by the Valentine's day, you still haven't finished it.'

The miserable editor was shouting and howling with anger at the irresponsible author for his lethargic habits but the novelist as always was ignoring all her pleadings. Misaki got up and started to hoist the white flag between the childish adults.

'USagi-san you have not finished only but you delayed it too.'

'Misaki you have to help me , please tell Akihiko to finish the book, I beg you, I have to have it by tomorrow.'

'Ah, ok Aiwaka-san'

'Usagi –san-

'I am not doing any work today, I am taking the day off and spending with Misaki.'

'NOoooooooooo' Aiwaka fainted at the blunt and terrifying remark.

Misaki rushed to Akihiko and yelled at him to finish the novel.

'But Misaki then I wouldn't be able to love you and fuc—

'SHUT UP AND FINISH YOUR NOVEL'

'Ok but only on one condition.'

Misaki and Aiwaka cheered up with hope sparkling in their eyes.

'Yes, What is it?'

'After I finish it, I will not be disturbed again and Misaki will have to do what I want him to.'

'No.' Misaki screamed.

'Then I will not do it.'

'Misaki, please Misaki do it, I will die or commit suicide if it didn't finish in time.'

Misaki didn't have any other choice so he agreed to it making Akihiko the happiest man alive.

Glancing at the clock, Misaki sighed. Akihiko had come out once during the lunch to eat and tease Misaki a bit but after that he hadn't even seen the shadow of the man. It was already ten pm and he was unhappy to know that there was only two hours left for the day to finish.

He went upstairs and knocked on the door where Akihiko was working.

'Usagi- san your food is in the freeze, heat it before you eat it.'

'hm' That was the only coherent reply he got.

After eating the dinner alone, Misaki washed the dishes. Misaki had worked hard to cook the food for Usagi and the fact that they couldn't spend the day together was disheartening. Finishing all the daily chores, Misaki placed Akihiko's present on the table and went to sleep.

Wrapping the blanket around his body, he tried to forget everything and have a good sleep but the emptiness inside him was suffocating. He wanted so much to have his lover by his side but he was all alone, drenching in the venomous solitary drizzle. He wasn't angry nor he had anyone to blame, he was just sad for not having his valentine holding him and loving him. Tears rolled down his cheeks expressing the terrible state of his shattered desires. His desires to be loved by Akihiko on the very special day……

Akihiko got up and called Aiwaka to give her the good news of the novel being completed. One his way he saw the box on the table and his eye widened with overwhelming joy. After making the call, he rushed to the table and hastily opened the gift. Seeing the wonderful and velvety red tie, he understood how much his lover was waiting for this day and how much it meant to Misaki also. Wrapping the material around his left palm, he rushed towards Misaki's room. The boy was under the blanket and his face was hardly visible. Akihiko proceeded towards the source of his affection and climbed up the bed like a hungry beast.

Leaning down and embracing Misaki over the blanket, Akihiko patted Misaki's soft hair. Misaki was still sobbing and Akihiko's touch startled him. Pushing down the blanket, he saw Akihiko and immediately his wounded heart healed. Akihiko was surprised to see Misaki's tear soaked face and gently pulled the boy to his lap. Cupping Misaki's cheeks in his hands he asked the the boy softly.

'Misaki, why are you crying?'

'Its nothing, I was just having a bad dream.'

'Misaki, you are a bad liar, now tell me what happened.'

Akihiko whispered while licking the semi dried traces of tears on Misaki's face. He hugged Misaki tightly against his chest.

'I told you its nothing.'

'Is it because I don't have a gift for you?'

'No I really don't want anything.'

'Then what is it Misaki?' Akihiko asked Misaki while showering his neck with kisses and nips.

'I was just feeling a little lonely.'

Pushing up Misaki's shirt and sucking on one hard protruding bud, Akihiko pursued the conversation.

'So, you were feeling lonely because I didn't make love to you.'

'Ahh No its not-

Discontinuing his ministrations on Misaki, Akihiko stared deep into Misaki's eyes and spoke in a deep voice.

'There is still one hour left till tomorrow, lets make love Misaki.'

Licking on Misaki's trembling lips, Akihiko cooed.

'I love you Misaki.'

With that Akihiko stripped Misaki of his clothing and roamed Misaki's body with his warm and eager mouth. Taking Misaki's cock in his mouth he started sucking on the throbbing organ. Playing with Misaki's bulging testicles, he licked at the underside of Misaki's penis. Getting up, he placed his finger on Misaki's lips and instructed him to suck them wet. Misaki took Akihiko fingers between his lips and sucked them mimicking the action of Usagi's tongue on his swollen nipples.

After the fingers were wet enough, Akihiko rubbed them against Misaki's opening and slowly inserted two fingers in. Misaki moaned at the intrusion and when Usagi's fingers touched his prostate he pushed down on them. Akihiko was already hard by looking at Misaki's flushed body and pleasuring him so when Misaki assured him that he was ok, he immediately unzipped his pants and entered Misaki in one thrust.

Misaki moaned out and gripped Usagi's shoulder tightly. Akihiko gave some time for Misaki to adjust and pulled out completely. Misaki whimpered but before he could say something, Akihiko pushed it to the hilt without reprimanding Misaki. Caught between pleasure and pain, Misaki screamed when Usagi hit his prostate again with his huge dripping organ. Akihiko continued to pull out and push in like that while stroking Misaki's penis, till Misaki was compelled to plead to him.

'usa nnnn Usagi san, please don't pull out.'

'Then tell me Misaki, what do you want me to do?'

'I want you to nnnn please faster nn.'

'As you wish'

Leaning down and reversing their position, Usagi surprised Misaki.

'Misaki, ride me as you like.'

'But Usagi san I-

'You want me to go faster right then show me how fast and hard you want me to move.'

Akihiko intentified his words by rocking his hips against Misaki. Misaki couldn't take it anymore and started riding Usagi. His movements were slow first but when Akihiko moved with him too and touched his prostate, he started to move faster and harder. The room filled with the sound of gasp, moans and skin colliding against skin.

Akihiko stroked Misaki's penis rhythmically and their body moved with other in a lightening speed. Just when they were close to the climax, Akihiko flipped them so that Misaki was in his lap and Akihiko was sitting on his folded legs. Grasping Misaki by his waist, he pounded into Misaki faster. The place where they were connected burned with heat. Kissing Misaki one last time and squeezing Misaki's testicles he coated Misaki's inside with his seeds. Misaki came too spurting his semen on Usagi's chest.

Taking some time to stabilize their laboured breathings and to cool their sweat slicked body, Misaki rested on Akihiko broad chest.

'Misaki, there still some minutes left.'

'Huh?'

'Lets do it again, no let's do it till the dawn breaks.'

'WHAT?'

Misaki got up and tried to get away from his lover, but before he could do that Akihiko tied his hand with the red tie and tossed him on the bed. Pressing his well built body flat on Misaki, he grinned like a devil.

'I love your present Misaki, I promise I will make good use of it.'

'Its for wearing not torturing me.'

'Misaki you promised to do as I say, remember?'

'NO I DON'T'

'Then I just have to make you remember it, be my valentine Misaki.'

With that, they started their memorable valentine's night........

*=============================================================*

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO EVERYONE.


End file.
